


Consummation

by kelex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: ABO, AU of an AU, Alpha/Alpha sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: Omega Will Graham has informed both Hannibal Lecter and Frederick Chilton that he belongs to both of them.   It's up to the Alphas to figure out how they're going to live with it and share the Omega they're both in love with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For this to make sense, you really need to have read [And We Are Back To 'Fuck You' ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7842697) and [Kicky-Punchy Bitey-Scratchy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7850038). Colloquially called "3 Assholes," this is the ABO AU of another AU, the Mafiaverse AU.

Given the theatrics early in the evening, he supposed it was inevitable. Will had gotten the fine wine out, and he'd made sure to get both Hannibal and Frederick as drunk as possible and both still be fully functional. Hannibal was slightly less inebriated than Fredrick, although Frederick realized he was showing it a little more.

In the end it didn't matter. They'd tried to fight it out and it hadn't worked, so they were down to fucking it out. They'd talked about it before, yes. They'd even agreed to try it, but that agreement had gone down the drain over the months because Hannibal was an asshole and Frederick was a stubborn motherfucker. 

Now, Will was calling them both on it, reminding them that they had both negotiated it before, and by God, he was going to hold them to it, and probably sell tickets because they were two cantankerous motherfuckers.

Will even had his goddamn cell phone at the ready, and really, did he need to be Cecil B. de-fucking-Mille _now?_

Apparently so, because he was watching them with great satisfaction through the camera.

"We can do this--"

_the easy way or the hard way_ got choked off when Hannibal's hand shot out and wrapped around Frederick's throat. He dragged the other Alpha out of the chair and shoved him onto the ground, then straddled his shoulders. That was pretty much that for the foreplay part of the evening, as Hannibal's cock popped out as he unzipped. 

"Bite me and I'll break every tooth out of your mouth," Hannibal warned, his cock pressing hard against Frederick's lips. 

The thought had actually crossed Frederick's mind, but he was equally as certain that Hannibal would carry through on that threat. So he opened his mouth, allowing Hannibal's cock to shove into his mouth. 

"Easy, Hannibal," Will warned. 

An Alpha snarl was his only answer, and he kept pushing hard, until his knot was pressing against Frederick's teeth. His hands bit into Frederick's skin, hauling him in by the shoulders to keep him from pulling off. 

Frederick swallowed hard, trying to gasp for air around the thick length of Hannibal's cock. The air-starved part of his brain was actually impressed with how well hung the son of a bitch was, and he was sucking air hard through his nose as he fought to breathe. Bright spots were flashing against the back of his eyelids, and he was fighting the feel of suffocation. 

His hands reached around, trying to grip Hannibal's arms, shove him off, but Hannibal caught Frederick's hands and refused to move. He kept his knot pressed against Frederick's teeth, waiting for the moment to shove it down the other man's throat. 

He didn't get the chance, because Will was there, pulling Hannibal off Frederick enough to let him breathe. "Hannibal, stop! Down! Goddammit, Hannibal, **stop!** " 

The last shout was enough to get Hannibal's attention, and he finally allowed Will to pull him off. Frederick was gasping hard, throat sore as he drew air into starved lungs. "I'm fine," he croaked, waving Will off. 

He tackled Hannibal around the waist, knocking both of them flat and putting his body weight down against Hannibal. Hannibal might've had a few inches height on him, but Frederick had the weight and the muscle to hold him down. "We're going to work this out, asshole, but we're going to do it my way." 

"Frederick," Will said warningly.

Frederick pointed at him. "No. We tried it your way, we tried to let the big man have his shot, and he tried to fucking kill me. So we're going to do it my way, and you're going to sit there and shut up." 

Will's jaw dropped when Frederick snarled at him, and backed away carefully. He dropped into a chair by the table, and didn't even bother to pick the phone back up. When an Alpha snapped like that? An Omega obeyed, even if he belonged to someone else. 

Then Frederick turned his attention back to Hannibal. "You, lay still and shut the fuck up, I didn't say or do anything to him that you weren't thinking about yourself." He kept his weight pressed down on Hannibal so that he couldn't squirm out and fight. 

His hands were busy pulling the six thousand layers of clothing out of his way; he shoved and tore and yanked and finally got Hannibal's jacket out of the way, his vest, his dress shirt, and his undershirt. Mother of Christ, it was hard work. Pants and underpants were next, they got yanked down to Hannibal's knees. "I'm going to turn you over, and if you fight me, I will literally bust your balls." 

Instead of, oh, say, choking you to death with my dick.

Hannibal snarled and swiped at Frederick, shoving him back just enough to prove that he was making the move all under his own steam, thank you very much, and fuck you too. He used his jacket as padding under his elbows, and he lifted himself up on offer to Frederick. But he didn't trust himself to say a word. 

Tentatively, Will's hand appeared over Hannibal's shoulder with a bottle of lubricant, and stroked the fingers of his other hand through Hannibal's hair. 

Frederick took the bottle and seriously considered not using it. There was enough decency in him, however, that he lubed up his fist and stroked it over his cock, getting it slick and hard. 

Will stayed on his knees by Hannibal's head, whispering softly to him. "Frederick, calm down, he's never taken a knot before," he reminded his lover, and then went back to whispering to Hannibal. 

Hannibal's arms went around Will's waist, and he nuzzled gently at his mate’s cock. Will moved the tails of his skirt aside, and allowed Hannibal's lips to wrap around the fabric-covered head. 

Frederick pushed slick fingers into Hannibal's opening. Tight as a virgin, he was, and Frederick did the minimal preparation that he could; he had a feeling that Hannibal was going to like getting fucked hard and fast. 

Bracing one hand on Hannibal's shoulder, Frederick pushed the head of his cock against the barely-stretched muscle and pushed in. It felt strange, odd even, to feel that kind of tightness when he was used to the welcoming pull of Omega bodies. 

Hannibal groaned softly, his lips still pressed against Will's cock, and the vibrations shook Will's entire torso. He slipped his hands into his panties and freed his cock from it's frilly lace prison. Hannibal's mouth instantly closed around the head, sucking it and as much of the length as he could reach into his throat in a single motion. 

Frederick didn't stop pressing forward until he was completely buried. There was a tight throbbing around his cock as he felt Hannibal's body stretching to accommodate him. His nails bit hard into the muscled flesh of Hannibal's ass and dragged him back harder. 

Will was groaning softly, fingers carding through Hannibal's hair. He gripped the sandy blond strands tightly, pushing Hannibal's mouth down further onto his cock. Hannibal went willingly, his grip on Will's waist tightening as Frederick pushed deeper in. 

He paused, bottoming out but not knotting Hannibal yet. His thumbs pressed down hard at the base of Hannibal's spine, and he could smell his Alpha scent pouring off in waves and drenching Hannibal. 

The other Alpha was coughing hard, pulling his mouth off Will's cock as he fought to breathe. That was fine with Frederick; Hannibal had choked him, it was about time he got the chance to do the same. He leaned forward, making sure that his sweat dripped into Hannibal's hair and onto his skin, further saturating him with Frederick's scent. 

It was warring with Hannibal's own scent, which was filling the room. Will was certainly reacting to it--to both of them, it seemed, with flushed skin and wet lips that were parted as he panted. 

He pulled out, slowly, and drove back into Hannibal's body with a sharp, hard thrust. Both Alphas groaned softly, and Frederick's cock was hard as stone. Hannibal's muscles were squeezing hard, gripping his cock even as he was trying to pull out. It was making his knot pulse, and when he pushed forward again, he gritted his teeth. "This is gonna hurt, fucker."

"Relax," Will panted, trying to gentle Hannibal with touches to his face. "You gotta relax, Daddy." 

There was no time for Hannibal to relax. Frederick pushed, adding a bit of extra lubricant to the knot, and it popped past the ring of muscle. 

Hannibal couldn't help the grunt of pain, his teeth gritting and his fingers knotting in Will's clothes as he rode out the waves of pain. He was feeling stretched and torn open, though he knew he wasn't. The hard knot of muscle kept him stretched wide, and Frederick's cock stroked deep with each thrust. 

Will kept his hands on Hannibal's face and hair, calming him with strokes and rubbing the head of his cock against Hannibal's lips. Hannibal opened his mouth, breathing heavily through his nose as he licked the familiar scent and taste of his Omega. 

Frederick reached down and felt for Hannibal's cock; he was expecting a soft and flaccid length but instead found a long, hard cock with a knot forming at the base. "I knew you'd get off on it," he growled softly, fisting Hannibal's cock as he fucked him. 

Hannibal had returned his mouth to Will's cock, sucking hard as he urged Will's hips to thrust into his throat. His nails scraped gently over Will's back, pulling him in close. 

Will let Hannibal move him until they found a comfortable rhythm, moving Hannibal between himself and Frederick. His throat was tight as he pushed into Hannibal's mouth, and he didn't know of any other way he could let his husband know how much he was enjoying things.

Frederick was, in spite of the situation, rather enjoying himself. He could not think of an Alpha who had let himself be knotted by another Alpha, and honestly, that just made him hammer Hannibal harder. His knot was pressed tightly inside Hannibal's body, and his balls slapped the curve of Hannibal's ass as he pressed in every time. His orgasm was building, and his grip on Hannibal's hips tightened.

Will knew the expression. He'd seen it a hundred million times before, with Frederick raring back, chin lifted and neck cording, sweat crowning and trickling down the side of his face. "You're going to like this part, Hannibal," he murmured softly. "You're going to feel so full, and it's gonna make you feel so much better taking every bit of it." He stroked Hannibal's face. "You know, it makes you feel like you're a hundred feet tall and the strongest man in the world because you're taking every bit of what your man has to give you and then a little bit more on top of it," he promised. "And I know it because that's how you make me feel." 

Hannibal's eyes lifted to meet Will's, his mouth still full of Will's cock. Will nodded in confirmation of everything that he was saying, and he took a deep breath around Will's cock and made his whole body relax. 

That hint of relaxation was all that Frederick needed. His knot stretched and throbbed as he came, shuddering hard as hot gushes of thick Alpha come filled Hannibal's body. He groaned as Hannibal loosened even further, the heat of Frederick's come making his muscles slacken. 

Will couldn't help himself; he came hard, shooting down Hannibal's throat at the sight of him taking Frederick's load. He shuddered hard with every twitch, and Hannibal drank it down greedily. He fell back after a moment, supported only by Hannibal's grip on him, and he realized Hannibal was cradling him. 

Frederick drooped, leaning hard and using Hannibal for support. He could scent Will through the hormones and pheromones, but not Hannibal, and he figured that was a good thing.

"How you feeling?" Will asked, looking at Frederick while he touched and petted Hannibal. 

"Not murderous, if that's what you're asking," he said after a moment. "I think I can stand being in the same house with him now." 

"And how are you feeling, Hannibal?" Will asked, both curious and concerned because Hannibal hadn't spoken the whole time when usually he was a fountain of words. 

Hannibal just shook his head. "I don't know," was his final answer, because it was nothing but the truth. His arms were tight around Will's waist, and his cheek rested against Will's thigh. 

“Talk to me,” Will encouraged, stroking his fingers in Hannibal’s hair. 

Frederick was still tied to Hannibal, the pulsing of Hannibal’s muscles and Frederick’s knot meaning they were nowhere near close to done. He growled low in his chest, giving the occasional thrust to work his seed deeper into Hannibal’s body. It was instinctive, a breeding aid that was useless against the Alpha.

Hannibal’s throat was tight, and he gave a shake of his head, eyes downcast as he tried to form appropriate thoughts and words. He knew Will wanted him to say _I'm fine, I enjoyed it, it’s acceptable to me,_ and he really wanted to be able to say that for his mate. And he had bodily enjoyed it; he had gotten hard as a rock and (to put it vulgarly) had come like a fire hose.

But his mind was at war with his body in this. He was an Alpha; strong, superior, protective. He was not submissive, yet he’d bowed his head and lifted his ass and enjoyed the fucking and, yes, even the knotting. He had never been fucked before; that it was Frederick and not Will chafed both his emotions and his ego, _but he’d still enjoyed it._

He did not feel any of the pride that Will felt; it was a subtle shame, almost, and because of it he wanted to inflict the same shame on Frederick. But he was thoroughly afraid that he wouldn’t be able to get it up. Neither did he want to admit to his Omega that he had enjoyed it; much of Hannibal’s self-image was indelibly tied into knowing that Will viewed him as an Alpha’s Alpha, strong and tall, a provider and protector. Right now he felt like none of those things. 

He’d enjoyed the hurt. As if to prove it, Frederick’s fingers knotted in Hannibal’s head, jerking it up out of Will’s lap and making him look up at Will’s worried face. “He asked you a question, Hannibal, and you better fucking answer it,” Frederick growled.

Hannibal swallowed hard as Frederick’s knot pulsed again, and he was repulsed by his own weaknesses. “I do not know what you want me to say, my William. I know what you would like to hear, and if I thought it would make you feel better, I would say them without hesitation. But then you would know that I am lying. And I will not lie to you.” 

Frederick shoved his head back down in disgust. “You’re a fucking idiot, Hannibal.” 

Hannibal turned his head over his shoulder, baring his teeth at Frederick and growling lowly, a rumbling noise that sounded vaguely threatening. “Cease speaking now.” 

Will’s eyes got wide, both at Frederick’s treatment of Hannibal and at Hannibal’s reaction to it. He could see, as Hannibal spoke, that he was responding as a Beta or Omega would--doing exactly what he was told by the Alpha. But he could also see quite easily that it was galling Hannibal with every breath, and he was beginning to think he’d made a grave mistake. 

Frederick shut his mouth so quickly his jaw clicked. He knew that tone, he’d used it himself more than one, and it was of anger barely restrained. 

“Hannibal.” Will got down on his knees, so that he and Hannibal were on roughly the same level. “All I want to hear is how you’re feeling.” 

Hannibal rubbed his cheek against Will’s hair, drugging himself with the scent of Will’s orgasm, which still clung to his skin like cologne. “All I can tell you is that I know I love you, and that I will always love you. Anything other than that, I will have to discover as time passes.” 

Will sighed softly, his breath rustling the strands of Hannibal’s hair--which no longer smelled like Hannibal. He found Frederick’s scent reassuring, but the loss of Hannibal’s distinctive scent was grating. “All I can tell you is that you are really going to need a shower after this,” he said, lips pressing against Hannibal’s ear. “Because you stink, Hannibal.”

That got the desired reaction; a small grin spread across Hannibal’s face, and he hid it in the crook of Will’s neck. “I suspect that I shall need assistance reaching all the nooks and crannies. It is your job, after all, to make sure your Alpha is serviced.” 

Will laughed softly, though the amusement didn’t reach his eyes as he looked over at Frederick. His eyes were worried, and Frederick’s answering head shake was grave. “Uncharted territory, baby boy,” he murmured softly, and Will was not reassured in the least. 

“Then I better go and get the shower turned on,” Will answered brightly, kissing the top of Hannibal’s head. “And set out that billion dollar body scrub you like.”

“Hot, please, if you don’t mind,” Hannibal requested, because he wasn’t even certain that a vat of boiling bleach would be enough to scrub him clean tonight. 

“Anything you say, Daddy.” Will gently eased himself out from under Hannibal’s bulk, and trailed his fingertips up Frederick’s arm. “Be good until I get back.” 

Frederick turned his head to nuzzle a quick kiss against Will’s hand. “I’m always good.” 

Will and Hannibal were both quiet until Will had left the room, and only then did Hannibal tense up and twist to look at Frederick. “The next time you lay hands on me in any manner will be the last. Do we have an understanding?”

Frederick tilted his head, and refused to be baited. “I understand you.” 

“Then take your hands off me immediately.” The panic he had not shown before was fighting to surface now that Will was gone, and he was stamping it down hard. Once Frederick’s restraining hands were gone, Hannibal was straining to pull himself off the not-yet-deflated knot. 

“Stop, you’re going to hurt yourself!” Frederick barked, leaning his weight against Hannibal to still him. “I’ll pull out, but for fuck’s sake, calm down.” He could feel the tension in Hannibal’s body about to snap like a bowstring, and it was hard work for him to withdraw his knot. He finally worked it loose, and nearly jumped backwards when Hannibal surged up from the floor. 

“Get out of my house,” Hannibal hissed lowly.

“I’ll be back tomorrow.” Frederick held up his hands and backed away slowly, because Hannibal’s teeth were bared, his fingers were flexed into claws, and he looked ready to go full animal and tear Frederick’s throat out. He didn’t want that to happen, and so he tucked himself away. “Tell Will I’ll call him later.” 

Hannibal watched as Frederick took his leave, and it wasn’t until he heard the front door slam that he went to the bar. Filling up one of the snifters with Will’s Wild Turkey, Hannibal chugged the liquor down until he gasped. His eyes watered from the sudden onslaught of rotgut, and it burned his throat and his belly on the way down. 

By the time Will got back downstairs, Hannibal had switched to wine, and he offered the delicately stemmed glass to his mate. “Would you like a drink, Will?” 

Will shook his head. “Shower’s ready when you are.” 

“Frederick sends his regards, and he will return tomorrow. In the meantime, I’m certain he’ll call to check and make sure I haven’t killed you.” Or myself. He finished the wine that Will declined, and put the dirty glass in the small bar sink. “In the meantime, I believe a shower is waiting. And then perhaps a soak in the hot tub.” He held out his hand, unsure of the reception. 

Will took it quickly, their fingers laced together, and he was smiling. “A shower and the hot tub? Are you trying to seduce me?”

_No._ “Perhaps.” A curve of his lips that he didn’t feel, and he kissed the back of Will’s hand. “Let’s see where the evening takes us.” 

Chances are, wherever that was, it wasn’t going to include a lot of sleep.

The End


End file.
